Flutter
by Orochi-Dragon14
Summary: So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.
1. Chapter One: Ominous

_A lot of things have happened in my life, which messed my updating quite a bit. I decided to post this story along with updating Coiled (or, err… Pippa is…)_

 _I have a job now (finally!) and my grandma died on my nephew's birthday. R.I.P. :'(._

 _So, it's Pippa's birthday today and I decided I'd post this new story of mine. After all, it's centered around her_ favourite _character: Obito Uchiha. Well then, I suppose I'll explain how things will go:_

 _1) Like with all my other stories, this is written in_ first _person omniscient._

 _2) This story will more than likely get updated along with Coiled by Pippa (until I can figure out an easier method to_ from _a tablet.)_

 _3) This, technically, is my second_ het _pairing story, but my first no longer exists and wasn't even Naruto lol._

 _4) This is_ a AR _/ prior canon story. It's set during Obito's childhood and will go to his adulthood._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Ominous**

 _ **Obito**_

"We need to go after Rin!"

Kakashi glares at me like I've lost my mind. What the hell?!

"The mission comes first. We will come back for her later."

I laugh humourlessly then punch him in the jaw. "Are you _serious_ right now?! Rin is our friend! She's saved both of our sorry asses too many times! And the one time she needs us you abandon her?!"

"I'm coming back for her. Grow up, Obito. The mission is most important. If you abandon a mission…." He trails off, looking down.

I stare at him for a while. "What happens is a great hero is born."

Kakashi looks up at me, shock written all over his face.

"I believe the White Fang is a true hero."

"Don't talk such nonsense. He disobeyed the rules and started this war. We're out here because of him!"

"He is my idol. Before, I didn't know why I was even a ninja, but now I do. I will save Rin and stop this war."

"You'll cause bigger problems for us if you don't come with me and complete this mission."

I scowl. "Are you really that upset your father isn't as perfect as you believed him to be? That he's not in the same mindset that you are? Be lucky you even _have_ a dad! He loves you and you won't even _listen_ to him!"

"You know nothing! Stay out of my business!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Then let's be-"

I turn, my back facing towards him. "It's true in the shinobi world those who break the rules are regarded as scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum. I'm going after Rin and if that somehow makes me less of a shinobi then I'll just crush the so-called real shinobi."

And with that, we part ways.

* * *

I quickly locate Rin. I sit on a branch, several feet away from a cave. She's in there! I just know it!

I feel panic starting to overwhelm me. What if I fail? What if she's-

I slap my face with my hands. "Okay, Obito, it's time to get a grip! Rin is strong! It's time to go!"

"Where are we going?" a man asks.

I barely manage to take in what's happening. Just as I'm about to get killed, Kakashi slices through the man with his tanto.

"Kakashi, w-what?"

"Well, I can't leave this to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?"

"You're the White Fang!" the Iwa man exclaims. He narrows his eyes as Kakashi and I turn our attention towards him. "No," he muses. "You're just his brat. I won't have anything to worry about them."

He disappears with the transparency jutsu.

"Where is he?" I ask, looking around.

Kakashi searches, sniffing the air. "Just as I thought, his scent is masked. We'll have to detect him by the slightest hint of sound."

I nod, trying to find the man.

"Obito, behind you!" Kakashi exclaims.

I gasp as the Iwa nin's sword cuts Kakashi's left eye.

"Ow! My eye!" he exclaims, covering it, blood falling between his shaking fingers.

"Kakashi!" I exclaim, kneeling down and wrapping an arm around him. "Are you okay?" I feel tears fill my eyes.

"I'm not dead. Pay attention. And stop crying."

I lift my goggles, wiping the tears.

"You two fools will die," the Iwa nin scoffs, disappearing again.

"Obito, he's-"

I feel overwhelming power surge through me. I see the man coming towards us, ready to strike. I stab him right in the gut with my kunai, eyes blazing in refound determination.

"How did you…?" he gasps, coming into full view. "Those eyes… what…?" He groans, falling forwards.

I pull my kunai out as he does.

"O-Obito?"

I look at him, disbelief on his face.

"You…"

"Let's use the med kit Rin gave you then save Rin."

Kakashi nods.

After we take care of Kakashi's eye, we go into the cave. I frown, not feeling my goggles on my head. Oh well. I'll get them later.

"Rin's chakra has been disturbed," I say, looking at her chakra with my newly activated Sharingan.

(I still can't believe I activated it! How cool is that?! I can protect Rin and Kakashi!)

"Genjutsu."

"You're not getting her!" the other Iwa ninja who kidnapped my Rin exclaims, charging at us.

Kakashi and I attack. With his skills and my Sharingan, we easily knock him out. We rush over to Rin. Kakashi releases the genjutsu as I untie her.

"K-Kakashi… O-Obito?" she whispers, looking between us.

"Come on, Rin, let's get out of here."

She stands up shakily. "Alright."

"Stupid brats, this is far from over!"

The earth shakes and the cave starts to collapse.

"Run for the exit!" Kakashi exclaims as we do so.

A giant boulder appears right over Kakashi's head. Shit!

I grab him, throwing him out of the way. I watch the boulder come towards me. I will myself to move, but I just can't! It's coming too fast!

"Rin… Kakashi… you guys alright?"

"Obito!" Rin exclaims, running over to me.

Kakashi rushes over, trying to push it off of me."

"No, don't. It's okay. I don't think I'm going to make it. My right side is completely crushed."

"Obito…" Rin sobs.

"Dammit!" Kakashi exclaims, falling to his knees and punching the ground. "So what if I'm a jonin?! So what if I made captain?!"

"Oh. I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a gift for becoming jonin and being named captain." My teammates gape at me like I've lost my mind.

"Don't worry; I remembered what you said. I'm not giving you anything useless. I'm giving you my Sharingan."

Their eyes widen.

"Rin, please transfer my eye into Kakashi."

"But Obito-"

"Please, Rin."

She stares at me for a bit then nods, tears continuing to stain her perfect face.

"Come here, Kakashi."

He does so. After a bit, my left eye has replaced his.

Kakashi jumps up, tanto in hand and attacks the man who gave me a chance to give my friend the perfect gift.

Rin takes my hand.

"Obito… Kakashi is-"

"Just fine."

The earth shakes more.

"Go with Kakashi'"

" But!"

"Come on, Rin!" Kakashi exclaims, reaching his hand out as the rocks start falling.

"Rin, go!"

Rin takes my hand as the rocks cave in.

 _I wish I had been able to spend more time with everyone. And Rin… I never got to tell her… I love her._

* * *

 _ **Sakumo**_

Orochimaru and I run with Byakuya in the lead. The mission was a success, and now we're currently on our way back home.

Suddenly, Orochimaru stops, looking west.

"What is it?" I ask, doing the same.

He flicks his tongue. "Obito is near."

Byakuya sniffs the air. "Kakashi and Rin aren't with him. Think he could be in some sort of trouble?"

"There's a high possibility."

"Then let's get a move on," Orochimaru says, taking off.

Byakuya and I follow close behind.

I really hope we're not too late. I don't need Kakashi hating me even more.

* * *

Orochimaru and Byakuya locate Obito's scent under a pile of rock.

"He has to be dead."

"No, he's still alive."

I turn to my friend. "How?"

"I'm not sure. Mind getting rid of this mess? You're better with earth-style jutsu."

"Of course," I say, doing just that.

We jump into the cave, searching for Obito. There's no sign off his body. Strange.

"There's a passageway," my main summons says.

Orochimaru and I follow the white wolf.

We find the boy, right side covered in blood, right arm compliant completely missing from the shoulder down. Left eye missing. Bright red Sharingan activated surrounded by blood and tears.

"Obito!" I exclaim, starting to rush towards the boy, but Orochimaru puts his arm out.

"What is it?"

He points.

I raise a brow then follow his finger. It's pointing to some white being kneeling down beside Obito. It has no clothes on nor shoes. It touches Obito's face, closing the eye that's wide open.

It looks at us. Its face is a swirl with a single eye hole on the right. It has no other facial features.

It lifts a hand, waving. "Hi! Did you come here to tell me about poo?"

"What…?"

"Yeah! See I don't have to. I just wanted to know how it was-"

"What are you planning to do with him?" Orochimaru asks, cutting the strange creature off.

"We're going to heal him! Master said to!"

"Who is this 'we' and who is your Master?"

"There are more like me, but only one like me. Oh and I'm not telling you that!" The weird guy says, wagging his finger.

"You're not taking Obito," Orochimaru says.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Run along children. Tobi is going to play doctor!"

"What _are_ you?" I ask.

Orochimaru flicks his tongue. "He's made of Hashirama'¢ cells."

Of course, he'd know that. As obsessed with Lord First as he is.

"So you're a synergic being."

"Yup! With far more intelligence than either of you combined! But I still don't poo!"

"We need to get Obito," I say

"I know."

Tobi waves. "Bye bye!*

He starts slipping through the earth, but Byakuya catches him, canines sinking into the being's flesh.

"Ow! Now that's not nice!" He pouts. Branches grow out of his arms.

Snakes slither out of Orochimaru's sleeves, breaking the branches while I cut the others with my lightning saber.

Tobi hisses as I put lightning into the blade.

"You guys aren't gonna win! Obito is master's!"

"Give it up. You're not going to win against us."

"Will to! I am the most superior!"

Byakuya bites down harder.

"You can't stop me!"

Tobi's body opens up, wrapping around my summons.

She lets out a howl, white chakra blazing through us both. My vision turns white and my hair flies from the force of chakra swirling through the air.

I charge, shaming my palm into the ground, creating a wall around the creature.

Tobi lets out a scream as lightning courses through his body thanks to the lightning style attack from Byakuya.

Tobi breaks through the barrier with word-style only to be bitten by Orochimaru.

"Ow! Now that wasn't very nice! And stop being weird!"

Orochimaru lets go, his curse mark spreading along Tobi's body as my friend's neck returns to normal.

"You're the one who is obsessed with human feces, so don't talk to n me about being weird."

"Well, you won't tell me how it feels!" Tobi pouts.

Orochimaru crosses his arms. "And if I tell you, what do I get in return?"

"A new fan?"

"You're in no position to make jokes. We are taking the boy with us."

"And you."

"Me? Aww! You love me!"

"Yes, I'd love to dissect you."

"Will you let me play with poo?"

"Whatever you desire you weird creature."

"Yay! You're so cool!"

Byakuya pounces on Tobi, knocking him down and butting him. White chains appear around him.

"Shit!" He hisses, trying to get free.

Orochimaru summons Kuronagare.

The black rat snake appears, coiling around us.

"What do you desire, Master?" She hisses in a gentle singsong like voice.

"Take us back home. Be swift. Obito needs attention."

"Very well."

"Byakuya, thank you."

"Of course," she says, disappearing as Kuronagare swallows us whole.

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

Kuronagare takes us to one of my labs just outside the village at my clan's estate. I use an earth-style jutsu to reveal the opening then release the barrier. With Tobi and Obito in tow, we walk down the stairs into the barely kit underground lair.

I set Obito down on a table, turning on some lights.

"Where should I put him?" He asks, glancing at the unconscious creature limp in his arms.

(He wouldn't shut up. I had to do something!)

"just keep those wolf chains on him and chain him to a table. I'll look at him later."

"Affright then."

He leaves for a moment, coming back without the being.

I'll have to check the creature out later. The injuries he received didn't last long. But, well, that's too be expected when dealing with Hashirama.

My fingers twitch at my sides. I want to study that creature, but there are more important things-like this child's life.

(Although, before Sakumo came along and pulled me out of the brink of darkness and despair, I would have left the boy to die.)

I do an exam on Obito.

"Well?"

"He's not in as bad of condition as he should be," I muse. "However, the damage is extreme. He'll be lucky to survive at all."

"So what exactly are we talking about here? How could his whole body not have been crushed?"

"I'm not sure. From his hips down are unaffected. His left side as well. Based on the way he was positioned in that passageway, he should be dead."

"Okay, how did he even _get_ there?"

"That's what I want b to know."

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's you."

I turn my attention to Obito. "First, I need to prepare his body and then I will figure out how he's still alive."

"Your priorities sure have changed."

"Yes, well, so have yours."

Sakumo doesn't reply. There's no need. We both understand more than we care to admit.

I pick n the boy up, taking him to the tub I keep to clean my experiments and other objects. After taking off his raggedy clothes, I gently place him in the lukewarm water Sakumo prepared.

Obito moans painfully as Sakumo and I gently wash him.

"I know it hurts. Just hang in there, Obito."

As the blood comes off, turning the water into a murder scene, I can truly see the extent of his injuries and the lack of.

"It doesn't add up," I muse.

"There was a large boulder right above where he was in the underground passage. So I assume that's what caused these injuries."

"Yes, I noticed it too."

Sakumo takes Obito out of the water, drying him off and wrapping him up as I clean up.

We head back into the lab, setting him down on the bed once again.

"I'm going to have to graft him a right arm and most of his right side," I say, applying some basic medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding.

"With what?"

"Hashirama's cells."

Sakumo frowns. "But he's an Uchiha. Can those two bloodlines cross?"

"Well," I say, preparing a syringe of anesthesia, "we're about to find out."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Obito_**

 _"So umm is everyone- whoa!" I exclaim, cutting myself off once I see c the person fully. "You look just like Orochimaru! You must be his mom! Holy shit! You're hot! Though don't tell Rin I said that, please."_

 _"I told you he wanted to go outside and ring a bell," the other person says._


	2. Chapter Two: Halo

**Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Halo**

 _ **Kakashi**_

" _I'm giving you my Sharingan."_

I told you a gift that wasn't worth anything was useless. You didn't have can gift for me. Then, in your moment of death, you gave me something priceless.

(Your Sharingan was just a bonus.)

I sigh, starting up at the Hokage monument. You dreamt it all your life and I shunned you for it. As if I had some right. I wanted to make myself believe I was better. I follow the rules, you bent them. Father snapped them.

Perhaps that is why…

I exhale again. Why did you have to go and die? You only proved me right and yet…

I reach up underneath the headband to touch my eye-your eye-feelings tears leak out of it.

Are you weeping, Obito? Please stop. I can't bear it.

I turn, heading home. Father is no doubt worried, but I'll let him worry a bit longer. I need time to sort this out.

(Whatever this _is_.)

I walk through the streets of the village. Sadness and misery engulf e village. It's as if Obito's death cast an extreme blanket of darkness all over it.

Some old men and women apologize for my loss and offer me sweets, which I politely decline.

I reach my clan's land. I stare at the gate. Father's wolf pack prowling or eating.

Four days.

Four days since c you died. Why risk your life for someone like me? Someone who shuns your idol and made your life a living hell?

 _Why?!_

I clench my fists at my sides. You cry like the amazing crybaby you are.

"Kakashi," Father says softly, appearing behind me.

"I'm not in the mood."

"We need to talk, son."

"About what? How death is a part of a shinobi's life? You don't need to bother. I know the rules."

Silence folks the air. Being around you hurts too much, Father. I can't. Not yet. Please, just…

I start to open the gate.

"Obito is alive."

At this, I spin and punch you in the jaw. This time, I feel tears from my visible eye sting.

"Don't play like that! There's no way he can be-"

"Kakashi."

" _What_?" I snarl.

I can't believe him!

"Obito _is_ alive. I know you're upset. You have every right to be, but you should know me better than that."

I look at him. I feel as if we only drift further and further apart.

"Come inside. We have a lot to discuss."

Without waiting for me, Father heads into our clan compound. I watch him for a moment then follow him.

We sit down once we've gotten ourselves some tea.

(Truly, I miss these moments.)

Father takes a sip, holding the cup in dangerous, yet soft hands.

"Well?" I prompt.

"I wasn't lying when I said as of right now your friend is alive; however, he is in critical condition."

" _How_?"

"Orochimaru, Byakuya, and I found in an underground passageway as we were coming back from our mission."

I frown. "A passageway? He should have been crushed to death by the fallen rock. His whole right side was crushed. So how did…?"

"Orochimaru is still trying to figure that out. It seems parts that _should_ be injured aren't. It's an odd phenomenon for sure."

"Did Orochimaru say the chance of survival…?"

"About ten percent."

"I see. Perhaps we should-"

Father takes his tanto and places it on the table in front of us.

"Obito is strong. Like this blade. Believe in your friend."

"I'm trying, but with a ten percent…"

"Between Obito's determination and Orochimaru's skills, I believe he's going to make it."

"How is Orochimaru even going to fix this? I'm sure you saw Obito's body. How bad…?"

His left side wasn't damaged. But most of his right was. He lost his right arm as well. Orochimaru is working on implanting Lord First's cells to graft skin. I'm not sure the exact details, but I'm sure he'll full you in as soon as possible. "

I frown. "Wouldn't that make things worse?"

Father shrugs, taking a swallow of his tea. "I asked the same thing, but I trust Orochimaru's judgment."

I take a drink from my cup as well. "Should we? You know how-"

"He's changed."

I know he has. I've seen the changes even if they were at a distance and few and far between. He saved Father.

And now, it seems he's going to save Obito as well.

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

Four days.

Four days of no sleep, no food, and no silence. Between the creature called Tobi and Obito's sounds of pain, and of course, the sound of screaming.

 _Beautiful._

I cut deep into Tobi's side, pulling a large chunk out. His body shifts, growing the skin back instantly.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Why?" I scoff, taking a sample under the microscope.

"Because it's annoying and rude! Want me to take _your_ side?"

"I hardly see what the fuss is about. It grew back."

"So?"

I ignore the creature. What it's made of sure is interesting. I never knew cells could form into another being and want to know things the original would know.

So if that's the case could we all…?

I shake my head. I can't think like that. I need to focus on the task at hand.

I gather the sample, walking over to Obito. I had to move him to make things easier. His condition requires it.

Honestly, I've been avoiding this. Constructing half a body of cells made of once opposing clans could be disastrous.

But…

I cut the skin, grafting it onto Obito's neck. I watch, observing the way it clings to itself, spreading out like extending roots soaking up water.

(Or, in this case, blood.)

"Your master must have extensive knowledge on Hashirama."

Tobi scoffs. "Master knows all! He knows how to save that boy."

I add more skin, keeping the wound cleaned and sterilized.

"How would he know it'd work? Unless the boy was to wear your body?"

"No. Master is better than _that_."

"Oh?"

"Like I'd tell you? Besides, it's not like you can't figure it out. Matter said you were bad news."

"Your master is well informed."

Did this "master," create this creature with Hashirama,'s DNA?

"Master is a saviour."

"What does he want with Obito?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You're the enemy!"

I chuckle, wrapping Obito's neck then moving to graft another right side.

"I'm heading Obito. It's the same thing your master would have done."

"Master wouldn't have cut into me."

"What can I say? I love my experiments."

"How are you allowed to breathe?"

"I suppose the same reason I'm letting you stay conscious instead of putting you under. Because really, you're annoying."

"And I'm supposed to care?"

"I doubt your master lets you act a fool."

"And if he does? You're just an idiot compared c to me and Master."

I check Obito's vitals once I'm done with his side.I change the saline drip, attaching the new bag as well.

I scoff, returning to the task at hand. "Says the creature who wishes to know how it feels to pass feces."

"Hell yeah! I mean I don't poo so it's a wonder of the world!"

I laugh, wrapping Obito up. "You're interesting. What if I told you?"

"We'd be best friends!"

"I hardly think that's a fair trade."

Tobi pouts. "What do you want?"

I glance at the creature. "Tell me how you were created."

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

 _Beep_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Beep_

I groan. Shut up stupid noise. I'm trying to sleep!

 _Wait!_

I'm dead! So how am I hearing hospital noises? Maybe you have to go through the healing process then get to go? I wouldn't put it past the afterlife.

I slowly open my eyes. I frown, realizing I only have one. Okay, I know I gave one to Kakashi, but surely I would have gotten an afterlife Sharingan!

And another thing, why the hell is it so dark?!

I close my eye, blinking. I see strange eyes piercing the darkness. Huh. Very pretty. Wonder if they're here to welcome me?

The person moves. I try to sit up, but pain erupts throughout. Yes, this must be the place you get healed.

The person becomes more clear.

Well damn!

"Are you an angel?"

I sound like sand.

"Well, that's one for the books. I'll have to write that down."

"You need to write that book on poo you promised!" Another voice complains.

"I promised no such thing."

"So umm is everyone- whoa!" I exclaim, cutting myself off once I see c the person fully. "You look _just_ like Orochimaru! You must be his mom! Holy shit! You're hot! Though don't tell Rin I said that, please."

"I told you he wanted to go outside and ring a bell," the other person says.

I spot the person on a bed, strapped. Or well, not sure what c it is. Must be some kind of creature to help with the afterlife healing stuff.

"While I appreciate the compliment, I am Orochimaru."

"No way! But Orochimaru couldn't have died _that_ easily!"

This is crazy! What happened to him? And why is he with some strange creature?

"Ugh! I'm so confused!" I exclaim, pulling at my hair.

Pain exploded throughout my body. I cry out, falling against the bed. Sweat covers my body.

Orochimaru is beside me in an instant. He grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Calm yourself. You'll tear your body open."

I frown. "It hurts!"

"Where?"

"Just… I dunno! Everywhere! I feel like a giant rock killed me!"

Orochimaru leaves for a moment, returning with a glass of water and pills.

"Take this, then we shall talk."

I nod, doing as he said.

"So… how did you die?"

"I am not dead and neither are you, child."

"Wait! I _have_ to be dead!"

"If you were dead you couldn't feel pain."

"Well, I mean there may be some crazy reason! I mean how am c alive?!"

"You're like me! You slipped through the earth!" The other person exclaims.

"Huh?!"

"It just means you're super cool!"

"So what are you?"

"A synthetic human created from the First Hokage's cells! My name is Tobi! And I don't have c to eat or poo!"

"Obito doesn't either, remember?"

"Look, I've got this! So bye, old man!"

Orochimaru's neck extends to an extremely abnormal length. He bites Tobi's neck, who shakes as weird markings spread all over his body and onto c the straps.

"I am not old!" Orochimaru hisses.

"So worked up!"

Orochimaru turns his attention to me. "Sakumo and I found you in an underground passageway right under where you had gotten crushed by the boulder. Tobi was there about to take you to his master. I used some of his tissue to graft most of your right side and a right arm."

"What about Kakashi and Rin? Do they know I'm alive?"

"Yes. But I forbade them from seeing you."

"Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're in critical condition. On top of that, you've been unconscious for the better of two weeks. What point would that have been?"

"Oh well… now that I have a new body, Kakashi and I can have combo attacks to protect Rin!"

"While that is very Noble, you're not going to be able to achieve this b dream of yours for at least a year."

" **What**?! But I just activated my Sharingan and if Lord First is a part of me then…"

"Your body needs time to adjust to the foreign object. It's amazing your body took n in the grafts so well. It was the only option I had to save you."

"And that'll take a year?"

"No. You'll have to go through therapy. Sarutobi-sensei suggested you take a year off to get back in tip-top shape."

"Oh, so what about the b team? And the war?"

"Well, that's over. As for your team, you'll have to get b replaced, but Kakashi and Rin have been off duty."

"Oh, so when can I see them and Minato-sensei?"

"Now if you'd like."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Rin**_

 _Swirly laughs. "Didn't is more like it."_

 _"Explain," Sakumo says, holding my head gently against his chest._

 _"She's always getting hurt. Always needing her men to save her. She can only stitch someone up and cry. She can't even hold a kunai without getting a bruise."_

* * *

 **Next update date: June 30th**

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time. :)_


	3. Chapter Three: Steamed

_**Well, today is Jess' Birthday, so you all better leave her great reviews. And apparently Coiled's update month is wrong, but I'm sure you get that.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Steamed**

 _ **Rin**_

I wait for Kakashi under the Sakura tree. I blush. Is he…? No. Kakashi has no interest in me. So then why…?

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late Rin."

I smile. "It's okay, Kakashi. Why did you want to meet with me under this Sakura tree? I mean not that I don't mind. I just…" I blush, looking away.

"Rin, I have something I need to tell you."

" _Obito, he loved you, Rin."_

" _Then Kakashi, you need to know about my feelings for you-!"_

 _Kakashi shakes his head. "I abandon you, Rin."_

Kakashi, do you see now how perfect we are. Kakashi, please tell me this is that moment. We can get through this together. Obito he meant so much to both of us. I know you and he didn't get along, but he cared. And now he's giving you the strength to tell me how you feel about me.

Yes, Kakashi; go on. Say it. Say how you feel. Because I-

" **Rin**!"

I'm taken aback by the tone Kakashi just used. I blink. "Kakashi… what…?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I…"

"I said Obito's alive."

I stare at him then it hits me. "W-what?"

"He survived, Rin."

"But _how_?! I mean he was crushed by boulders! How can he possibly be okay?!"

"I never said he was okay."

"So how…?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just found out from my father. He said Orochimaru has been tending to Obito's care."

"Obito…"

"We're allowed to see him, but have to be careful touching him and stressing him out."

"Of course. When can we see him?"

"Now if you'd like."

I nod, tears stinging my eyes.

We reach Orochimaru's home, Sakumo accompanying us. The walk there was long and silent. We're welcomed in then lead down a long flight of stairs. I hold Kakashi's arm, fear to eat me alive. And not because of the poorly lit room.

We follow Orochimaru into a back room. It's filled with machines and a large sink. Cabinets filled with medicines and other strange objects.

"Rin, Kakashi, you've come…" a weak, raspy, but all too familiar voice breaks me from my observations.

I turn to the source. There, sitting propped up with pillows, hooked up to varies medical machines, is my friend: Obito Uchiha. His right side from his face down to his thigh is heavily bandaged. His Sharingan is bright, staring at me with the same adoration its always given me.

I feel my body tremble and I let out a sob as I fall to my knees. "O-Obito…"

Kakashi is beside of me in an instant. "Rin…"

I turn my head, staring at my teammate. If it weren't for that headband covering his left eye, then I'd be looking at…

A sob slips out again and I cling to Kakashi. He awkwardly pats my back.

"Rin…" he whispers.

"Kakashi," Sakumo says.

We both look up at him. "Let me."

Kakashi nods, standing up. His father replaces him.

"I know this may seem awkward, but I don't think you mind too much. I'm better at this type of thing. Kakashi is like his mother in this regard," he says, running his fingers through my hair. "He is doing well, Rin."

"But he-"

"Rin, I am doing better. I still feel a lot of pain, but Orochimaru has been helping me with that. I know I'll be back fighting with you again."

"Yeah, if the girl doesn't get caught and you don't get out of the way in time," a voice scoffs.

I look over to see a strange white creature strapped to a bed on the other side of the room with various machines hooked to him. Though, they're most definitely not for medical purposes. I suppress a shudder. Sakumo looks down at me concernedly.

"Shut up, Swirly!"

"Just telling like it is. Rin is weak."

"No, she is not!" Obito exclaims.

The creature scoffs. "Just telling you the truth! Rin is weak! It's why you're-"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Listen; I know this is hard for you to grasp, but she _is_ the cause of this predicament."

"Actually, Obito is in this situation because I was too stupid not to listen to him."

"Oh, you're to blame too, but Rin especially."

"why?! What did Rin do?!"

Swirly laughs. "Didn't is more like it."

"Explain," Sakumo says, holding my head gently against his chest.

"She's always getting hurt. Always needing her men to save her. She can only stitch someone up and cry. She can't even hold a kunai without getting a bruise."

"And what about you?! Can _you_ fight?!"

Swirly barely manages to shrug in his bindings. "I don't need to."

"Then neither does Rin. Now shut the hell up and eat shit."

"Poo!"

Kakashi and I look at each other, confused.

"No! None for you!"

"Aww but I'm good!"

"I will kill you."

"Obito…"

He glares at the creature. I've never seen him so upset…

" _Obito he loves you, Rin."_

"Everyone doesn't have to be powerful in battle. We all have different skills to balance our teams and the force of our military," Sakumo says.

"Yes, but Tobi _does_ have a point," Orochimaru says, flipping a page of the book he's been reading.

"What?" Obito hisses, narrowing his eye at the Sannin.

"Being a medical ninja does not excuse her from knowing how to fight. You and Kakashi, _especially you_ , spend all this time and energy trying to protect her-"

"I protect her because she's my friend!"

"Yes, but more so than you do, Kakashi. It's okay to protect them when need be, but when it becomes a ritual like bathing then it's meaningless."

"So protecting Rin is meaningless, is it?"

"What's the point in protecting someone who will die anyway?" Swirly scoffs.

"She will live as long as I'm alive! I will die for her and Kakashi!"

"Obito…" Kakashi and I whisper in unison.

"Rin is not weak! She is an amazing medical ninja!"

"No one is denying that. What we are saying is she is weak. Weak in battle. You can't even move without help. Tobi is right in saying she is the cause. Though, I will say that Kakashi does need to get over himself as far as his father goes."

Kakashi looks away, fists clenched.

"Kakashi…" Sakumo whispers.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!"

"\He's just telling it like it is. You're in that condition because of them."

"I'm in this situation because I chose to save Kakashi!"

"Yes, and I wonder why he got injured…"

"Because I'm a crybaby! If anyone is weak, it's me!" Obito exclaims.

He starts coughing up blood.

"Obito!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. I support him. He shakes, sweat covering his body. "Kakashi, can you-"

A white hand flashes in front of my vision, holding a wet washcloth.

I look at Orochimaru, taking the rag. I gently clean my friend, careful of the bandages. "When were these last changed?" I ask, checking them over.

"A few days ago," is the reply I receive.

"They need to be changed."

"I'll get some bandages then," Sakumo says, leaving for a few moments. He hands me a med kit.

I thank him and begin undressing the bandages. Obito hisses, clenching his jaw together.

"Hey," I say, touching his face.

He looks at me wide-eyed.

"Don't try and hide your wounds, I'm always watching."

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

How dare they! How dare they insult Rin! She is not weak! She's amazing! I watch as she unwraps my bandages. Pain overwhelms me as the cool air hits the healing wounds. I clench my jaw, teeth grinding together. I can't let her see me weaker than I am. She's been through enough.

My eye widens when her soft hand touches my face. I look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't try and hide your wounds. I'm always watching."

"Rin," I whisper.

"Will you let me know if I'm being too rough?"

We stare at each other for a bit. I nod.

"Good."

She carefully takes the bandages off. I hiss.

"I'm sorry you were hurt, but I'm glad you're alive."

"Get stronger if you're so worried," Swirly says.

"I told you to shut up."

"Like Father said, not all of us have to be physically strong. Rin provides support to Obito and me."

"Exactly! See? Even Kakashi gets it!"

"That's because he's s stupid Kakashi."

"Kakashi isn't stupid!"

"Never said that. I said he's a stupid Kakashi."

Kakashi and Rin glance at each other then Rin returns to her task.

"Balance is a good thing, but individuals must be able to protect themselves," Orochimaru says.

"Rin isn't a fighter!"

"Her being a medical ninja doesn't excuse the fact she should know how to pay attention and act accordingly."

"Medical ninja must never go into battle! It's basic stuff!"

"And it's basic stuff I don't poo!"

"Zip it, Swirly!"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean she shouldn't know how to fight. She'll never be able to go on solo missions because she needs protecting. She is skilled, but when she comes, to combat and overall skills, she is lacking. Unless your replacement can do something, then saving Kakashi and Rin would be pointless."

I clench my fists, shaking. "Saving them will never be a mistake! I don't care if they do end up dying after i save them, they get to live another moment, one I could save them!"

I gasp, panting a bit. All this stress is wearing me out.

"Obito…"

I look at her from the corner of my eye. Her face is etched with worry. I smile. "I'm going to be okay, Rin."

"Lovely, you're being too hard on the girl," Sakumo says. "She's not Tsunade. You can't expect her to be. Lower the bar."

"I know she's not, but she can at least learn how to defend herself if nothing else."

"I can do that."

"No, Rin. You let us-"

"I want to be of some use," she says, putting some sort of healing salve into my wounds before using medical, ninjutsu.

I close my eye, sighing in content. "You are useful. Sure, you can't fight all that great, but you're a great support. You really have helped our team. Don't get discouraged, Rin."

"I… Obito…"

I take her hand, squeezing it. "We're going to make it, Rin. I know we will."

She smiles a beautiful bright smile. "Right!" She finishes putting the balm on then wraps me up. "There, now you're all set."

"Thank you."

"How is he?" Kakashi asks, moving the conversation off of our female teammate.

"The synthetic Hashirama tissue I've cultivated from Tobi-"

"That hurt! Master had a better plan!"

"Master?" Rin asks, glancing over her shoulder at the white being resembling his desire before returning to bandaging me up.

"Yup! Master knows all!"

"uh huh. Then go back to him."

"I would but snake man won't let me!" he pouts.

I laugh. "You can have fun being cut up. I'm sure he lets you play with the unflushed toilet."

"He does! It's magical!"

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Kakashi snaps.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the tissue was cultivated then grafted onto the wounds. It's taking a while for it to conform to his body, but any sort of skin grafting would take time as I'm sure Rin can attest. The larger the wound, the longer the healing process."

"I see, so Obito will be in here a while."

"At least a year," Sakumo says.

"A year, huh'"

"There's something I'm not quite understanding," Rin says.

"And that is, my dear?"

"How is Obito still alive?"

* * *

 _ **Madara**_

I crack my eye open, not bothering to raise my bowed head to the noisy chit-chat of my "subordinates". They're nothing but fools. Useless in my great plan.

(At least, the main move in the dance.)

No, they can't hope to help me achieve this dream without him. It's why I set this all up. Except it's been long since Tobi went to investigate.

"What's taking so long?" I snap.

"Tobi's been kidnapped," Zetsu says.

"We've been discussing a way to get him back.

"Kidnapped by who?"

"Some people named Orochimaru and Sakumo Hatake? They came in when Tobi was wrapping his body around Obito. Apparently, Sakumo has a wolf that'll paralyze in a single bite!"

"So those two are here for the fun, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so. Tobi said Orochimaru took his tissue and put it on Obito."

"Excellent."

"Do you think it's going to hold? I mean it's not done by you."

"If I'm going to be completely honest, that child is the best when it comes to Hashirama's cells."

"Really? Seems a bit weird to me."

"What is the plan, Master?"

"Have Tobi gather intel. He is to follow their orders. We must get Obito before we kill the girl."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Kushina_**

 _Rin stares into my husband's eyes. "I need more training. I have to protect Obito."_

 _Minato places a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a sad look. "Rin, Obito is dead."_

 _She shakes her head. "No, he's alive."_

 _"What?!"_

* * *

 **Next update date: July 14th**

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time. :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Quiver

**_Man. we haven't updated in months. Jess and I are both very sorry for not having updated we have just been having some very rough months, but I finally got around to getting these chapters up. I can't promise we'll be updating regularly but we will try. We've been getting into the Yugioh ZeXal craz here lately, but we still adore Naruto of course. So none of these stories are going anywhere even if they may be a bit slow. We've been watching other anime too, but we ended up watching ZeXal twice and just giving up on 5D's and GX. Well, we have watched the first season of 5D's, but the rest of it is a bit weird, and of course it isn't dubbed so that doesn't help. I mean it is to some extent, but not fully. GX is better on the dubbing front, but the story was a bit weird, and we didn't feel like watching it, but we have saved our place. We've also saved our spaces for HunterXHunter (2011) since it's getting updated and Pokemon Sun and Moon and of course Naruto. Meanwhile, we've finished both FullMetal Alchemist series, liked Brotherhood better, but even so. It was nice to see both of them anyway. Now watching Sailor Moon because we can :D. Anyway, now that I have ranted about that we hope you enjoy our chapters. Actually, because I'm going to save this AN for the three stories I'm going to update (I'm still holding back on Fissures of Thirteen because for some reason I want to update certain stories at the same time so I'm waiting until Coiled has the same amount of chapters. I can't really explain why, but hey. We have also been working on our original stories, but also finished a chapter of Hostage. We are not planning on giving it up (though we really wish we were on the sequel already because we are adding in so many characters and many interesting plots). As for our plans regarding the story as a whole, we plan on seeing if we can finish it up then take it off and putting it on our combined channel (Mystic Shade Dragon) we will be posting quite a few stories on there since we love writing together._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Quiver**

 _ **Kushina**_

Minato grips my hand as the nurse rubs the gel on my belly. A fuzzy image appears, beating.

"Two weeks, three days old."

"That means he'll be born on the tenth of October," my husband says, beaming at the screen then my belly. Tears fall as he cradles it gently.

"I'm going to be a mother, you know!" I exclaim, sitting up throwing my arms around his neck.

The nurse leaves as he pulls me close. "And I'm going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a mother, you know!"

"I'm going to be a father!"

"I'm going to-"

"Lord Fourth?" the nurse says quietly from the doorway.

Minato looks up at her. "Sorry. Do you need this room now?"

"Umm not right now. A Rin Nohara wishes to speak with you."

"Oh. Well alright then. Kushina, want to come."

"Naturally." I scoff.

Minato helps me onto the floor.

(or, tries to since I swat him away)

"I would like a copy."

"Of course, Miss. Kushina. I'll have it ready in a bit."

"I'll have Kakashi come and get it later."

The nurse nods, leaving again.

We find Rin sitting in the lobby. She walks over to us. "Hello, Kushina-sensei, Minato-sensei."

"Pretty as ever, Rin."

"Thanks," she blushes.

Minato and I glance at each other. It's only a brief moment, but we both know.

Obito sits up top the Hokage monument, staring dreamily at Rin practicing her medical ninjutsu on an injured owlet.

"She's a good person to love. Your heart picked well."

Obito jumps up, startled. He grabs a kunai. "I-I was training!"

I smile, walking over and sitting down. "Minato looked at me the way you look at her."

Obito blinks owlishly.

"Come sit. Let's watch her together."

"But I-"

I grab him by the shirt tail, jerking him down.

"Ow!"

"I said sit!"

"So what did you need Rin?"

"Sorry I hogged your sensei. He insisted on coming."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss our child's growth for the world."

Rin blinks then beams. "You're pregnant, Lady Kushina?"

"Yup! It's so cool, but also annoying, you know?!"

"I bet! If you need me, I'll help!"

"Thanks!"

"And I'll be here too. But Rin, what were you going to ask?"

Rin stares into my husband's eyes. "I need more training. I have to protect Obito."

Minato places a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a sad look. "Rin, Obito is dead."

She shakes her head. "No, he's alive."

"What?!"

"He's weak, but-"

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Orochimaru's house, but…"

I storm out of the hospital.

I storm into Orochimaru's house after beating down the obstacles in my way. I jump the stairs in three leaps and slam the door open, taking it off the hinges. I can see Orochimaru sitting in a chair, smirking in left periphery.

I grab Obito by the front of his shirt. "You little brat! How dare you…!" I cut myself off hearing him gasp. I throw my arms around his neck. "Oh, Obito!"

He gasps again. "K-Kushina…"

"Dear, if you hug him harder you'll kill him."

I let Obito go. "Sorry,.."

He pants, sweat covering his body.

"Umm… sorry about the damage, Mr. Orochimaru," Minato chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll repair the damage."

Orochimaru waves it off. "Items can be replaced. It's not any concern to me."

Rin walks over to Obito. "Are you okay?" she asks, touching his face.

He stares at her and nods.

"What happened?" Minato asks, turning to Orochimaru.

"He slipped through the earth."

"That's cool, you know!"

"How?"

"I believe it's his mangekyou ability."

Minato looks at Obito as Rin begins to heal him. "You've activated the mangekyou?"

"No… just a two tomoe Sharingan."

"then how do you know that's a mangekyou ability?" I ask.

"Wait… what's a mangekyou?"

"The next stage of the Sharingan. It activates under intense stress," Obito replies between a cough.

"Seems little Hootie has done some homework."

"I wanted to figure out why I was stupid."

I punch him on his good side.

The boy lets out a yelp.

"Kushina!"

"Sorry, but don't let me hear you say that again! You are not stupid!" I cradle my belly with a hand, staring into his eye. "I want my son to be just like you."

The eye widens. "Kushina-sensei…"

"Don't let me hear that again!"

Obito gulps, nodding.

Rin sighs, healing the damage I caused. "Please do be more gentle."

I smile.

"Obito is right. It's rare to activate and few people ever do. To date, only Madara and Izuna have."

"Then how do you know Obito slipped through the ground is this mangekyou?" Rin asks.

"The information I've gathered points to that direction. Basic Sharingan doesn't have such an ability."

"Then did Madara and Izuna have the ability to slip through the ground?"

"No. It's an individual power."

"But Kakashi has Obito's left eye, so then does that mean he can too?"

"It depends," Obito says. "Still… I doubt I'll activate it.."

"Seems there's a high possibility for it though," Minato says.

"How? None of this is making sense."

"My theory is it has to do with the danger he was in and the fact he awakened two tomoe instead of just one."

"And that's special? The tomoe?"

"They're representations of strength."

"Yes, it seems each stage not only increases the visual prowess but also prepares the body for the next stage."

"Sharingan usually have three tomoe."

"Three appear before mangekyou. I suppose you could say it's like the stages to the summoning jutsu: the contract, being the basic Sharingan, one tomoe, the transportation from where the creature is, the development of the tomoe, and the actual summoning, the mangekyou. During the second phase, we have a transition in both. In Obito's case, he skipped phase one. At least in part."

"Why though?"

"My guess is he wanted to protect Kakashi."

"Well, I couldn't let him die. I had to do something. Though, I never thought I'd ever awaken my Sharingan, much less two tomoe right off the bat."

"Well, I always believed in you, Obito! And I know you'll get the mangekyou too!"

Obito smiles a bit then looks down. "I don't want it."

"Why?"

Obito just shakes his head.

Minato and I exchange glances.

"Why? If you're able to slip through things then-"

Obito shivers. "No…"

"Obito." Minato whispers.

"But…"

"Someone… you, Kakashi… will have to… die…"

"W-what?" Rin croaks shakily.

Obito looks up at her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Is there another way?" Minato asks.

"It requires extreme stress. Death seems to cause that in Uchiha."

"Surely, there is another way. Obito isn't going to sacrifice his friends for power," I scoff.

"And you think Madara and Izuna did? It happens. Still, he may be able to use a small portion of the power. Though, I am unsure if he can do it consciously, without being in such a life-threatening situation. And then there's Kakashi."

"Could he even activate it since he only has one eye?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is that he and Kakashi would have to witness the same event at the same time."

"You'd feel each other's emotions on top of your own."

"How?"

"Kakashi and I can see and feel from each other. Like, right now he's off training with his dad."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Obito, shouldn't you deactivate your Sharingan?" I ask.

He blushes. "I would if I could."

"You can't? Do you not know how?" Rin asks.

Obito shakes his head. "No, I know how. But I literally can't. I've tried."

"You are still very weak. Perhaps try once you've gained strength." Rin says.

"It's the simple fact Kakashi has his other eye."

"Can't he just deactivate both?"

"If he could manipulate Kakashi's chakra, possibly."

"I don't want to cause Kakashi harm. Besides, I'm not sure if I could do that…"

"You need to focus on healing."

"So what's the situation? I need to report this to Lord Third."

"Sensei knows. Obito gets at least a year off. He will have to go through rehabilitation after his healing and learn to use Hashirama's cells."

"So that's what is attached to you."

"Yeah feels weird. Got it from Swirly."

"Who?"

Obito points shakily towards the other side of the room. A strange white being with a swirling face is hooked up on a bed.

"Is he?"

"Dead? I wish."

"Aww! Don't be mean!"

"Why are you talking all of a sudden?"

Swirly shrugs. "Just thought it'd be fun to prove my point."

"About what?" Minato asks.

"That I'm superior."

"Says the creature who got in my toilet the other night."

"That was fun!"

"Yes, and I have to get another one."

"Well, you refuse to let me play with Obito's poo, so I thought I could play with yours!"

"Umm… I'm sure the wolves and snakes around here have some to play with," Minato says, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"That sounds like fun, but I want human poo!"

"If I gave you some, you'd smear it on my walls."

Swirly pouts, sitting up and crossing his arms. "Would not! I'd pet it!"

"You're so gross! Shut up about poo!"

"Well, if snake man would let me play with your poo he wouldn't need to empty the pan."

"This has become very uncomfortable."

"This is minor."

"Go back to the silent treatment."

"Fine! All of you are mean!"

A few seconds pass in a brief moment.

"Can I have the diapers?"

"No!"

* * *

 _ **Kakashi**_

"Teach me the Wolf Bond."

Father looks up at me from the book he's been reading, cup of tea on the edge of the table.

"So you've finally come to your old man to help you learn a jutsu. I feel so honoured," he teases.

I roll my eyes, though Obito's sparks with hidden amusement.

(Good thing no one can see that eye.)

"Father, you're the only one who knows it," I say, crossing my arms.

"Ah, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

I frown. "Not really. I've tried. I just pass out."

"There are several stages to these jutsu. First, and foremost, you must have the white chakra we possess-"

"White chakra, a bond with a wolf alpha, mastery over your specific chakra nature, and a median for the chakra of the wolf's and mine. I know."

"Then why ask me?" he laughs, returning to his book.

My eye softens.I know he's only hiding how he feels. It's been a week since finding out about Obito. Father's and my relationship is still strained at best, but...

"I need your help."

"Have you been able to infuse the white chakra yet?"

I shake my head.

"Then I can't help you. You must activate the chakra first."

"How did you do it?"

"Protecting Lovely."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"No."

I sigh. I'm not good at this. "That sounds like some Sharingan activation."

"It's more complex than that. It requires near total loss of chakra and the bond with nature. The white chakra is a signal to animals, not just wolves. The animals protect us."

"Then do you have a contract with all animals?"

"I have no summoning contract."

"You summon wolves."

"I use my white chakra to call upon them. Once you harness the chakra, you can call any animal. This clan chose wolves, but if you want to you can call upon something else."

"You said multiple animals came to help," I say, sitting down.

"First activation will do that. Different signals are for different animals. But you can only bond with one animal, so choose wisely."

"What about my pack?" I ask, sitting in front of the table.

"No, that won't do. You summon them."

"How about the Inuzuka's familiars?"

"No good. That's harder to deal with than summonings."

"So, I have to wait for this chakra? I don't want to be in a life or death situation for that."

"That isn't always the case. There are other ways."

"Like?"

"Like I said, chakra depletion is a good way to start."

"And what if I don't have this chakra?"

"You do, Kakashi. There may be another way."

"It's too risky to drain all my chakra."

"It's a defense mechanism we have encoded into our chakra. Meditation and chakra control may help. You'll need that if you are to use the Sharingan."

I reach up, touching the eye under my headband. "Will the Sharingan affect this jutsu?"

"Hard to say. It may allow you to use the jutsu longer. Of course, controlling them will result in a severe blow to the white chakra."

"Because of how it's set up."

"Right."

"I need to build my stamina with this eye."

"I'll help you train. Let's go outside."

I nod.

I lift my headband, revealing Obito's Sharingan. Everything becomes so bright and slow moving on my left, while my right eye struggles desperately to adjust.

I gasp as Father cracks the earth with an Earth-style jutsu. I jump out of the way just in time, Sharingan seeing the movements.

Strange. I wonder why I'm having such difficulties.

"The life-threatening situation you were in forced your body to react and follow the Sharingan's movements. Now that you're not, your mind is confused as to what it's seeing." He says, kicking me back.

I gasp. "I can see your movements… but…"

"And that's what happened to Obito."

I run towards him with Chidori.

Father grabs my arm. "Stop, Kakashi."

I blink. "I wasn't going to kill you…"

"No, but you're in no condition. You about took out my corn."

I blink, realizing that Father is beside of me, not in front. "I…"

"Your mind needs time to adjust. When using the Sharingan, cover your right eye."

I nod, moving the headband down over my actual eye. My vision clears and everything moves in slow motion. I jump back, drawing a kunai.

Father draws his tanto. We rush forwards, clashing. My eye flicks back and forth, reading his movements. Father hits me with the pommel of the sword and knocks me back with a wind-style before I can react.

"You need to work on the speed, Kakashi. If you weren't so focused on trying to decipher what you were seeing, you'd avoided that."

"Everything is rushing It's-"

I collapse.

"Kakashi!"

I blink, feeling myself being turned over then held close in strong arms. "Father…"

"You overdid it. We need to get your mind and body working with that eye, or a way to deactivate it."

"Can't…"

"I see. Well, we'll just have to keep training."

"Just let me rest."

Father takes me to the swing, sitting in it. "Of course, Cub."

* * *

 _ **Fugaku**_

I sigh, rubbing my eyes then focus on the paperwork in front of me. Being head of not only the police force but the Uchiha clan is hard work. People just don't see what good I do for this village. It's sad. I should have been Hokage! Of course, Uchiha are destined to be scorned. That's why I'm…

"Sir!" Yashiro busts in the door.

I sigh. "Yashiro, what have I told you about coming in uninvited?"

"Obito Uchiha is alive!"

I frown. "How?"

"I overheard Rin and Kushina talking just now. Seems Orochimaru and Sakumo saved him."

"The Hakate I'm not too concerned with, but Orochimaru… we can't let him get that child's eye." I say, standing up.

"Sir, what about Kakashi?"

"What about him?"

"Well, wouldn't it be wise if we got the Sharingan from him?"

"That's up to Obito."

Yashiro frowns. "No offense, but leaving the decision to that weakling-"

I turn my head, eyes turning to Sharingan. Yashiro gasp, blood trickling down his lips. I grab his throat, slamming him into the wall. "You really don't know who that child is, do you?"

His eyes water. "He's unworthy-"

I squeeze harder. "I should kill you now."

"S-sir you never… so why-" he cuts himself off as I let go. He gasps, falling to his knees, and rubbing his neck.

My Sharingan deactivates. He stands up.

"Fugaku, why…?"

I walk over the filing cabinet, undoing the combination. I pull out a large binder, flipping onto the family tree page then set the book down, waving my subordinate over.

He walks over, glancing down. "What am I supposed to be seeing here, sir?"

"It's what you're not seeing."

He blinks. "Then what am I not seeing?"

is he stupid?

I point to Obito's parents then trace the line, where it leads back to their parents, but afterward, its blank.

"Where are…?"

"That's what I wondered," I say. I pull out a scroll locked under my desk and unravel it using my Sharingan.

"I see nothing."

"You're not meant to. It's encrypted in a special coding for only the leader to see."

"Well, what's it say?"

I read the name again. The name I've read thousands of times. "Madara Uchiha."

"Madara?"

I nod. "Seems Obito is a direct descendant. His parents must have wanted that hidden from everyone."

"If he's Madara's then we must kill him!"

I hold a kunai to his throat. "That boy is the key to our salvation."

"H-how?" he asks, twisting out of the way.

Good, Yashiro. I thought you'd lost your touch being my dog. Not that I like dogs

"He's good with people. Now then, tell me everything you know regarding Obito's situation."

"Yes sir." And he gives me the report.

"We must make him activate his mangekyou."

He frowns. "That would make things worse for us."

"Not necessarily. The ability he seems to have will do us much good."

"He's not going to be too happy you're using him."

I frown, pocketing my kunai. "Really, Yashiro, you have it all wrong. I have no intention of using that boy."

"Then…?"

I look up at the wall where a large painting of Madara hangs. "I want to help him become Hokage."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Minato_**

 _He's around their age and has mastery over the Sharingan. Kakashi will need help with that."_

 _"You're not here to demand it back?" I ask,_


	5. Chapter Five: Mists

_**So this is kind of a special group of updates because it's Oro's birthday and Naruto and Hashirama's birthdays have just passed. I'm not sure if anyone else from Naruto is born in October, but even so. Then again I guess any update we do each month can be dedicated to the people born in that month, but we don't like all of them so oh well :D. I was going to say more, but can't think of anything, am much sick right now. Though Jess misses talking to you guys so send her a hello while I post up her stories and she gives me all the previews for these stories.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter Five: Mists

Minato

I flip the page, scanning the documents of every chunin and jonin. There has to be someone who can work well with Kakashi and Rin until Obito heals. If he does. Mr. Orochimaru said that while Obito is adapting to Lord First's cells quite well, it doesn't mean that he will be able to return to active dutty even after his therapy.

So, in that case, I need to find someone who can balance out Rin and Kakashi. And someone who can get along with them both.

Rin won't be too difficult, and with our special training we've been doing for several months now, she's sure to change how this team would have approached situations if Obito had never gotten injured.

Kakashi is a different story. Though he has changed, many people find him too good and are intimidated by him. Uchiha especially hate him.

I sigh, rubbing my eyes with my thumb and pointer finger. What a mess. There has to be someone.

A knock echoes, rattling the walls slightly. I look up. "Come in."

The door opens, and the leader of the Uchiha and police force, Fugaku Uchiha comes in. He shuts the door, bowing. "Lord Hokage."

"Fugaku. What can I help you with?"

He stands. "I have a solution to your predicament."

I raise a brow. "Which one?"

"The replacement for Obito."

"Do you now? Well, I'd love to hear it."

What is he up to? As far as I remember, he hated me. Then again, I thought Mr. Orochimaru did too. So maybe…

"Shisui Uchiha."

I blink, taking a few moments to register what he just said. "You'd let an Uchiha…?"

"An Uchiha was on the team, to begin with, Lord Hokage," he says, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but that was Obito."

"Obito is one of us."

"He doesn't think he is."

"He has no confidence."

"Can you blame him?"

Fugaku walks to the window, staring out. "No, no I can't."

"Why Shisui though?"

"He's around their age and has mastery over the Sharingan. Kakashi will need help with that."

"You're not here to demand it back?" I ask, turning the chair towards him.

Fugaku glances over his shoulder at me then averts his gaze to the window. "What purpose would that serve? To upset that child even more? I think not."

"You're very interested in Obito. Why is that?"

"You act as though I wish Obito would have died."

"Don't you? He's told me how you treat him."

The Uchiha leader closes his eyes. "I want that to change. I couldn't believe he was an Uchiha. Especially not… his…"

"You mean…?"

Obito is really Madara's descendant? Who would have thought…

"So you're being nice in hopes Obito will be on your side?"

"Perhaps, but Obito never did believe in sides."

"He wants to be Hokage."

"Yes, but he question is whether or not he will get to be."

I stand. "What are you saying?"

He turns. "Come on, Lord Hokage, you know the only reason I didn't become Hokage is because I'm an Uchiha."

"That's not-"

Do they really feel like that? Does Obito?

"I shall send Shisui to meet with your team."

I nod.

He walks to the door.

"Fugaku."

He pauses, hand on the door.

"Let's go get a drink."

His eyes widen slightly. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," I say, gathering my things.

He watches me as I walk out the door, following me.

* * *

 **Shisui**

I teleport to the location Lord Fourth asked me to meet him and his students. We're at training ground five.

"So you're Shisui Uchiha," Rin says.

"Yes, and you must be Rin Nohara" I turn to Kakashi. "And you're Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes. So, Sensei, Shisui will be the replacement for Obito?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound right, Kakashi. I mean we're not replacing Obito, and when he gets better, I don't want to throw Shisui to the side."

"Obito would throw a fit if we did."

"I hope I can be as good as he was. And I'm sorry you almost lost him."

"Thank you. That's kind of you to be concerned for him."

"He is my family."

"Obito said all Uchiha hate him."

"Most, yes. Not all."

"I see."

"Today, we're going to do some training. I want to see how well you three work together. Rin, you will pair with me."

"Right!"

We get in position.

Kakashi pulls out a kunai, racing forward. I move out of the way.

"The stories about you didn't lie," Kakashi says, as I land in a tree above his head.

"Well, I'd rather not get stabbed today."

"Fair enough."

He uses an earth-style to crack the earth. I jump down, drawing out my own kunai. Spark clash as we fight.

"You're not using your gift."

He blinks for a moment before he realizes what I meant. "I don't have the chakra that you do."

"No, but Obito would appreciate that you use his gift. He'll think you think it's worthless."

Kakashi pauses, jumping back. He shakily touches his headband.

"Besides," I say, closing my eyes and activating my Sharingan, "you can't beat me without it."

"So that's how it is." He says, pulling the headband up.

Obito's Sharingan makes Kakashi's true eye seem nonexistent.

"Does that truly help?" I ask as we start to fight.

"Most of the time. I do want better control of it."

"Then have no fear; Shisui, the teleporter is here!"

Kakashi's mask twitches ever so slightly.

"So you can smile," I tease.

He scoffs, barely managing to dodge my assault.

"Your mind is still adjusting, huh?" I smirk, pressing a kunai to his throat.

He twists in my arms, pointing a lightning covered kunai to mine.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Rin, please tend to any wounds and chakra depletion." Lord Fourth says.

"Right!" the girl rushes over. She tends to our wounds. "You overdid it, Kakashi."

"Well, I can't have Obito show me up."

"Obito is bedridden."

"Obito has been training."

Lord Fourth comes over a few moments later, sitting down with us. "Figures. It's good for him, but he'll overdo it."

"I found him in a pool of blood the other day. We have to stop him!" Rin exclaims.

"Like he would? You know how he is. He'd rip his soul apart just to protect you, Rin."

The medic looks down at her hands, tears splattering on them. "O-Obito…"

"Rin." Fourth Hokage whispers.

She gets up, running.

"Rin!" Kakashi exclaims, running after her.

"You're not going to stop them?"

"I don't get involved in love triangles."

* * *

 **Rin**

Obito…

You don't have to push yourself so far! I'm trying! I really am! Please… can't you wait for me? I'll be strong to protect you! Next time, I swear!

"I'm sorry, Rin. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sensei asks.

I look up into his blue eyes, filled with determination. "Please train me, Sensei."

He blinks. "Train you? You're a chunin now, Rin-"

"I know. But I… I'm sick of being weak!"

"Rin, about what Mr. Orochimaru and Tobi said-"

I clench my fists, shaking slightly. "It's not that. They just made me realize what I've known, but…"

Minato-sensei places a hand on my shoulder. "You're not weak. You're a great help. Obito and Kakashi both believe that."

"I know, but I need to do more."

He looks into my eyes, searching. "Very well."

"Rin."

I jump back as Kakashi appears in front of me. "Kakashi."

We stare at each other for a while. His-Obito's-sharingan still glowing bright red, staring at me as well. It's almost as if Obito is looking at me as well.

"You did well in training. You fight like you're in love."

"I am. I told you-"

"And yet, you're fighting to protect Obito."

"I'm fighting to protect you both!"

"I see."

"Obito is just a friend. I don't see him that way. But you…" I whisper, walking over to him.

He takes a few steps back. "No, Rin."

"Kakashi'..."

"Listen to me; we can't. Even if I did feel that way-"

"He wants us happy!"

He closes his eyes. "Just stop, Rin. Obito needs you."

"And that's why I'm training with Sensei. I'm trying to make myself better so I can be of some use! It's my fault he…"

"It's not your fault, Rin. It's good you wish to be stronger, but I think Obito would benefit better if you were by his side."

"I…"

Kakashi walks up to me, placing a hand on the side of my face. Our eyes meet. His and Obito's.

"You are his world, Rin."

"I wish he-"

"He won't. You have no idea how deeply in love he is with you."

I look down. "Obito…" I whisper, tears falling.

"Don't beat yourself up and force yourself to become stronger. That will come in time. Obito wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you."

"Okay… but…"

He tilts my chin, closing his right eye. "I'll help you."

"Kakashi…"

"But don't flirt with me. Especially in front of him. He can see everything."

"then he knows."

Kakashi drops his hand, turning. "I know. You two are the clueless ones."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _Sakumo grins, lopping his tongue out and cocking his head to the side. "But I need a treat!"_

 _"Just give him a bone, Kushina." Mikoto giggles._

 _"Aww but I want Lovely," he pouts._


	6. Chapter Six: Flared

**Disclaimer** : Only Kishimoto owns Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Last time I checked, my name wasn't that.

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _the usual, weirdness, m-pregnancy, violence, suicidal attempts, explicit sexual content, and just the overall weirdness._

 **Pairings** **:** _ObiRin, SakuOro, KakaIta, and various other canon pairings._

 **Summary** : So often bird's wings are clipped before they learn to fly, but when wings are healed they will not only flutter but soar through the sky.

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Flared**

 _ **Itachi**_

"Come on; Itachi. Orochimaru is expecting us for dinner."

"Just a moment, Mom. Sasuke needs a diaper change," I say as I proceed to change my crying one month old brother's diaper.

He only lets me hold him. Unless he's hungry that's the only time Mom can hold him. And even then it's only just until his tiny belly gets full.

"Is that better, Sasuke?" I ask after putting some fresh clothes on and picking him up.'

He claps.

I smile, grabbing his bag and head into the kitchen where Mom is gathering some food we had prepared earlier that day.

"Good. You're ready." she says, turning around once she's gathered everything.

I nod. And we head out.

The whole way, Sasuke smiles and points to birds. "Your father and I are most impressed with your performance in the academy, Itachi. You'll graduate in no time."

"I'm doing my best."

"Yes. It's all you really can do."

We walk in silence. Honestly, I find idle chit chat to be dull. I look around as we walk through the village. So many clans. What do they mean? Why did these clans, who once were enemies, assemble here instead of another village? Why do we have to fight? If only…

"I'm being put on Lord Fourth's team, so we can't play too much, Itachi. Sorry," Shisui says, poking me in the forehead.

I blink. "But doesn't it have all its members?"

"Oh, right., You don't know. Obito was nearly killed by a boulder."

"How awful."

"Yeah, he should be dead. Apparently, he slipped through the earth."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, the clan is having a fit about his sharingan. He gave his left to Kakashi Hatake."

"Father would be upset…"

"Apparently not."

"Father has been acting… nice."

"You should ask him to let you see Obito."

"He'd want me to earn it."

Shisui laughs, patting me on the back. "Well, get busy with that."

And I did. I trained day in and day out. I made sure that my grades were kept up. When the time came where I was able to ask for what I wanted, this was it.

Mom arranged for us to go to Orochimaru's, the man inviting us for dinner. Sakumo, Rin, Shisui, and Kakashi are supposed to be there. I can't help but be excited.

Sasuke points to a hawk circling the sky.

When we arrive, we're lead to a room down a flight of stairs by Kakashi, who takes our food and sets it in the kitchen.

My eyes widen as I watch a bandaged Obito try and punch Orochimaru with his left hand. The Sannin grabs the boy's arm, twisting it, and pinning him to the ground. Knee jabbing between his shoulder blades.

Obito growls.

"I told him. He never learns," Kakashi sighs, crossing his arms.

"S-shut up, Kakashi!" my cousin pants, sweat covering his face. "I have to train!"

"Yes, but this hard?" Shisui asks. "Oh, hi, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns his nose up, pouting.

"Now Sasuke, what have I told you about being nice?" I say gently, rocking him.

He giggles.

Suddenly, Sasuke's face becomes wet. He blinks.

I look to see the Snake Sannin's tongue returning to his mouth. He smirks.

"That still is so weird," Obito says as Orochimaru gets up, helping him get up.

"Lovely is very weird," Sakumo chuckles, coming in with some drinks.

"Father, when do you want me to prepare dinner? Miss. Mikoto brought some food."

"Mikoto is fine, dear."

"I suppose whenever you wish."

"I'd like to help." I say.

"You like cooking?" Kakashi asks.

"Itachi is a great cook," Shisui says. "I make bark stew compared to him."

"Hm. I heard bark stew was good for healing the soul. But Rin would know more about that."

Rin laughs as we walk over to Obito, healing him and helping him into the bed. "Mom should."

"You're from the Nohara clan, aren't you?" Mom asks.

"yes ma'am."

"They specialize in field surgery," I say.

Rin smiles. "That's right. Many people don't know that."

"Itachi is quite bright. Lord Fourth believes if he keeps this up he'll graduate in no time," Mom beams.

Obito looks away.

I walk over to my cousin. The stories I've heard about him… apparently, he's stupid. Father used to say that. Well, until recently.

"You're not stupid. You see things that our clan is too blind to see."

"Itachi." Mom says.

I look over my shoulder at her. She knows I'm right. I turn to Obito again only to see Sasuke reaching down for him.

"Seems Sasuke likes you, Obito. He doesn't like being held by just anyone."

"Yes. He gets mad when even Father holds him. So you must be special."

"Me? But I'm…"

"A Hootie."

"What?" Shisui laughs.

"Orochimaru has the ability to taste chakra, much like a snake can taste its surroundings. He associates chakra with different types of plants or animals. Seems Obito is an owl."

"Lovely smelled Obito out before either I or Byakuya did."

"That's amazing." Shisui says.

"You're from the Yashagoro clan then?"

"You sure have done your research. They don't talk about my clan in the academy."

"Well they should! I'd be dead if it weren't for you!" Obito exclaims.

"And me!"

"Shut up, Swirly!"

"So mean! And here I was gonna let you wear my body to kick the snake's ass." the creature called 'Swirly' pouts, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't get too excited, Tobi."

Mom looks over at Kushina. "You've gotten big! I bet you're excited!"

"Sure am! Minato is too, you know!"

I gently give Sasuke to Obito.

Obito shakily holds him. Sasuke giggles, pointing to his missing eye.

Obito blushes, covering it up. "Kakashi has it…"

"I told you I'd-"

He shakes his head. "No, Kakashi. I told you it was a gift."

"I know, but…"

I get on the bed, helping Obito support my baby brother.

Obito looks down at him. He reaches up shakily, poking him in the forehead.

Sasuke giggles.

"I just love babies," Orochimaru sighs dreamily.

"You should get a wife, Mr. Orochimaru," Rin says.

Sakumo chuckles.

Obito and Rin look at him, confused.

"Lovely has no interest in women."

"I thought he has none in humans," Kushina smirks.

"Hm. Perhaps he'll find a way to lay eggs like his snakes?" Mikoto grins.

"I will eat all of you."

"Now, now. No need to be rude to the guests."

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Obito laughs. He pokes Sasuke again then stares at Rin talking to the two mothers in the room.

"Itachi, do you want to help me cook?" Kakashi asks.

"Sure. I'll have to take Sasuke with us."

I try to get Sasuke, but he starts crying.

"Sasuke?"

He points to Obito, gripping his shirt.

"Mom?"

"I'll help if need be, Itachi."

I nod and head upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi**_

Itachi start preparing dinner. We put out what he and his mom prepared then I get to work on the fish I had caught earlier today. Itachi working on making bread rolls.

"How old are you now?" I ask.

"Five."

"Do they think you'll graduate this year?"

"Possibly next year. So I'm not as cool as you are."

I blush under my mask. "I'm not as cool as people think I am. If I were then…"

"Obito doesn't see it that way."

I sigh, seasoning the fish. "Unfortunately. He and Father do too much for people."

Itachi sets the oven. "isn't that what being a shinobi means? We protect our comrades? Our village?"

I turn my head, watching as he puts the bread in after the oven is ready. "you're not like other Uchiha."

"no, but neither is Obito."

"True, but…"

"I don't defined myself as an Uchiha."

"Then what do you identify as?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha of Konoha. The clan doesn't identify me, but I'm still an Uchiha. Like you are Kakashi Hatake, but you are not the Hatake clan. Clans are family units, but we are not the unit itself. The clan isn't the most important thing."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"The village. Protecting it and everyone in it."

"You speak like a Hokage."

Itachi stirs the stew we have heating over the stove. "Perhaps. I just don't understand why I have to limit myself. If I'm to awaken the sharingan one day, then I need to open my eyes to reality. My clan, though important, isn't what is most important. Our feelings and thoughts matter, but my family tends to believe they're the only ones who do."

"Arrogance does that to a person. I should know."

"Yes. It's quite sad."

"I heard your father is changing."

"Father has a lot to learn. He cares about the village, but the clan would come first. I suppose I can't blame him, but I would hate to have to choose between the two." Itachi says, taking the rolls out.

"He's mad that Sensei is Hokage." I say, placing the fish in the oven.

"Mom said he's more upset that the Uchiha never get to be Hokage."

"That's all Obito talks about. That and Rin."

"Obito can be Hokage and marry Rin."

"I believe so too. What does your father think of Obito?"

"Honestly? He thinks he's a fool. But a kindhearted fool with potential just waiting to be realized. Of course, he has his doubts since the incident. What even happened?"

I tell him as we set the table and keep a check on the food.

"Damn."

"I opened my eyes. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Obito. It's just…"

"You didn't want him to go through what your father did."

"If Orochimaru hadn't…"

Itachi takes the fish out as I get the drinks.

"Are they…?"

"As much as we're over here and Father flirts, they may as well be. Father likes to joke a lot, but when it comes to relationships, he's shy."t

"Then shouldn't Orochimaru make a move?"

"Orochimaru is even worse. He's just now understanding it's not okay to cut up people."

Itachi stiffens. "I see."

"Lord Third set it up where they have to be on missions together and watch each other."

"Seems they balance each other out."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

Rin and Shisui help Obito to the second level in my house and into the kitchen. The boy has made great progress, but is still much too weak to do real training. Though, he's tried on numerous occasions. That's why I had to clip a Hootie's wings.

We gather at my table. It's a shame Tsunade and Jiraiya aren't here. I nearly let out a sigh.

"Oh wow! Look at all this food!" Obito beams. "Thanks, Kakashi, Itachi!"

"Just don't get choked."

"You're welcome," Itachi says, bouncing Sasuke on his lap.

I lick the baby again.

"Lovely, if you want babies, all you have to do is ask," Sakumo whispers seductively in my ear.

Before I can respond, Kushina grabs the wolf summoner by the ear, forcing him down in the chair. She lets go, pointing a finger at him. "Down, boy!"

Sakumo grins, lopping his tongue out and cocking his head to the side. "But I need a treat!"

"Just give him a bone, Kushina." Mikoto giggles.

"Aww but I want Lovely," he pouts.

"Father, you're such a dork."

"that's why Orochimaru loves me!"

"I love no one but snakes and babies." I tease.

"I love poo!" Swirly exclaims.

"Why are you up here, Swirly? I thought you didn't have to eat."

"Neither do you."

"You don't have to eat?" Itachi asks.

"Nope! Though, I love Kakashi's cooking too much."

"Obito, Mikoto and Itachi cooked some of this too," Rin reminds him.

"Yeah, I know. It's great!" Obito cheers, digging in.

"Just don't get choked," Kushina says, sitting back down.

"I-" he cuts himself off, coughing harshly.

"Obito!" Rin exclaims, jumping up and rushing to aid him.

He gasps, chugging down some water once she's taken care of the problem.

"Easy. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I…"

Rin feels his forehead, keeping her hand there longer than needed. She lets her hand guide down his face. Obito's face heats up.

"You have a fever. Eat up then we'll take a bath."

"T-together?" he squeaks.

"I better not hear anything," Sakumo teases.

Obito burns up even more.

Rin blinks, confused.

I point to the baby who is currently putting mashed potatoes in his brother's hair. "Rated B for baby."

Everyone laughs.

"Only you'd come up with such a rating system, Lovely."

"Indeed."

"I wish Fugaku and Minato could be here."

"What are they even up to?" Obito asks, blush slowly leaving.

"Fugaku is trying to get a day off to see you," Mikoto says.

Obito blinks. "M-me? But-"

"Father doesn't hate you."

"Oh, but…" the little owlet looks down.

Rin titles his head up and stares into his eyes. "Obito, people do care."

"Yeah…"

"Obito…"

He shakily gets up, barely managing to push the chair in. He falls forwards, Rin catching him. "Rin…"

"Stop. Obito, you're in no condition-"

"Can you just help me to the bed? I just… I want to be alone..."

"Obito…"

Everyone exchanges glances.

"Okay, but we're taking a bath."

Obito's blush returns.

Sasuke laughs, pointing at the Uchiha.

"That's rude, baby!" I tease, licking him.

He babbles, grabbing my tongue.

"Now, look what you've done, Lovely. Not even the baby can keep it rated B for baby," Sakumo laughs.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Obito**_

 _Tears well up as I spill my heart out. "I just… i feel so useless! No matter what, no matter how hard I train, study, whatever, I just can't! I used to brag about being an Uchiha, but what's the point when they all hate me?! I thought if I activated my sharingan things would be better. Well, look at me now! I'm in a fucking bed, can barely move without getting exhausted in a house I've barely been to! I barely know you or Orochimaru-sensei, yet you guys are helping me even though your son hates me! The Uchiha all think I'm weak, and have stated they want me dead, so when they found out the boulder didn't kill me, I know they were pissed! I don't understand why Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto actually want me around! What good can I do for them? Their sons are already perfect! I bet Sasuke can even change his own diaper now! Itachi already can do more shit than I still can't do! I'm basically a half dead mummy bitch who can't even help the grannies with their groceries anymore! I should be training, but all I do is get lectured and told to "take it easy"! Well, I don't want to! I want to do something, but I can't! I can never do anything!"_


End file.
